SUPERGIRL:ETERNITY
by AlyTaylor
Summary: My version of the Supergirl saga. I love Supergirl. She RAWKS! Hope you enjoy. Ties in with my Upcoming series Infinitus Eternity Crisis. There will also be Batman, Teen Titans, Superman, Batgirl and More to come.


.Supergirl: Eternity

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Aw crap", Kara Kent said. She was sitting in her room doing her nails and just spilled some polish on the bed. She was getting ready for a sleepover that her friend, Lana Luthor, had invited her to. It was supposed to be only 30 girls, but knowing Lana there would probably be 300. One of the many perks of living in a mansion. Kara was glad she was invited, but she didn't really want to go. Her classmates envied her. Her father, Clark Kent, was the Mayor and was the best friend of President Bruce Wayne. Her mother, Lois Kent, was the world's richest woman, after starting a company that helped find new worlds and continents. Yet they stilled lived on a farm in Smallville, USA. The other reason her classmates hated her was because she was beautiful. Long blond hair, stunning blue eyes, and a "perfect" body. One of the perks of being a Kryptonian was that you always looked good, never mind all the super powers. Kara sighed. She had already developed her powers, and got her uniform but she wasn't allowed to be Supergirl. Her father, who was also Superman, had forbidden it. This made her sigh again, this time out of fury. She hated her father's ridiculous rules but knew they were for her own good. She still hated them though.

A few hours later her mom called her downstairs. When Kara walked into the kitchen her mom had her bag in the middle of the floor and was smiling.

"Ready?" Lois asked smiling

"No. I don't really wanna go. It's just that Lana is my best friend and I've nothing better to do. So I'm going." Kara shrugged.

"Okay. But are you sure you want to go in that." Her mom made a face at the dress Kara was wearing. It was green and strapless and short.

Kara twirled. "Yes, mom. But can we go before my nerves get the best of me?"

"Yes sweetie. Just remember. No powers."

"Yes mom." It was probably a good idea that Lois didn't know that she had her Supergirl uniform in her bag. Since Lana was always getting attacked, Kara decided to bring it. Unlike her father, Lana wasn't too good at protecting herself.

It was a few hours into the party and Kara was bored to death. All they were doing was dancing, and it wasn't very good dancing. Lana came up to her and said "Come on! Get up and dance!" Kara looked at the crowd and decided she would. As she swayed in tune with the beat, she could feel all the eyes on her. She smiled in satisfaction as the other girls watched in awe.

"SHOWOFF!" a girl yelled. But for once Kara didn't care. She was caught up in her own world. This is why she didn't hear the sonic boom coming towards the house at an accelerated rate with her super hearing.

BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

Kara looked up. A boy dressed in a Superboy uniform was hovering in the air. People scrambled screaming.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled

"Who are you?" Lana asked looking at him

"Superboy-Primus." He smiled. A collective gasp went up through the crowd. Everyone knew that Superboy Primus was the crazy immortal Superman from another universe. He had also killed the first Superman, Kara's grandfather, in an event known as Crisis Infinitus.

Kara knew he was trouble. When no one was looking she used her super-speed to do a quick change into Supergirl.

"Murderer!" she cried as she flew at him cape whipping in the air, hand forming a fist.

"Hah! What are you gonna do, bitch?" he said putting his hand out in front of her, causing her to fly back crashing into the wall.

"Ow" she said as she removed herself from the wall.

"Damn." She muttered. Since she couldn't attack him like that again, she decided to distract him. She used her heat vision to make bricks fall on top of him. Or at east they were supposed to. They just bounced off of him.

Superboy-Primus laughed. Supergirl studied him and waited for the right time. Then she took a deep breath. And blew some air out. A gust of super-wind knocked him out of his levitation stance. His cape blew around him, causing him to tumble through the air. Kara was giving him no time to recover. She slowly changed her artic breath to freeze him. It worked. He dropped like a stone, the ice shattering as he hit the floor. He got up and pointed at Supergirl.

"I'll be back. And when I'm done with your dad I'm going to kill you like I killed your grandfather." He flew away shakily. Kara did a quick change into her dance clothes and went to the bathroom. When she came out, Lex Luthor was waiting.

"Hello Kara, "he said." We need to have a talk."


End file.
